This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Traditionally, machines used stamping techniques to stamp sheet material that led to spring back in the sheet material. Spring back is the geometric change made to the sheet material at the end of the forming process when the sheet material has been released from the machine. Upon completion of the stamping operation, the sheet material springs back thereby affecting the accuracy of the finished sheet material. Modern machines and stamping techniques (e.g., stake beading) reduce spring back at the expense of wasting sheet material.
The proposed machine and stamping technique eliminates spring back in the stamped sheet material while avoiding waste material.